


Happiness

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: So this is what happiness feels like...





	Happiness

**Happiness**  
  
The sheets were tangled around her lean, bare legs, and her breath was coming in soft, even puffs. Bright red hair fanned out across the downy pillow. There was a peaceful expression on her pretty face -- eyelids shuttered, long lashes brushing her cheeks. Tiny white hands rested protectively on her growing belly... He thought he could stare at her all day. He had the day off for once; so just maybe he would.  
  
He propped himself up onto an elbow and watched her, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his lovely wife. He still couldn’t believe that she was his wife. They had married the first time on a whim; and the second time, for forever. At least, that’s what he was counting on.  
  
She started to rouse. She blinked once, twice, three times and then turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes were hazy with sleep and a little yawn escaped her plump lips. “Watching me sleep again?” She asked, her mouth curving into an impossibly pretty smile.  
  
Lucky nodded. “Trying to figure out how I got so … well, lucky.”  
  
Siobhan reached out to stroke his stubbled cheeks. Her fingers felt warm and familiar on his skin. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm.  
  
“Mmm, I think I’m the lucky one here.”  
  
“Oh yeah? How do you figure?”  
  
“Because I somehow managed to stumble into the best adventure of my life -- with you.” Siobhan leaned over and lightly pressed her lips to his. A little purr of pleasure escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss. His hand found the swell of her abdomen and he was almost sure that he could feel the baby kicking - little magical flutters against his fingers.  
  
“I love you, Sio,” he murmured against her lips. He traced the curve of her cheek with his calloused thumb as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I was a fool, you know. Didn’t see what was right in front of me for the longest time because I was busy chasing a teenage dream… When reality is so much better.”  
  
It had taken years for him to move on from Elizabeth. Some part of him would always love that girl he’d found in the snow one tragic Valentine’s Day, but he’d finally been able to let her go, and now he had everything he had always wanted, right here with Siobhan. She was his love, his heart, his partner, and his equal. It was a wonderful feeling … Knowing you were with someone who saw the best in you even when you were at your worst.  
  
Siobhan nodded. “You’re here now and that’s what matters. And not for nothin’, but I love you too.”  
  
They kissed again, his tongue moving over the soft petals of her lips. His hands went to her hair, fisting in the long, silky waves of crimson. She nudged him closer, winding her arms around his lean waist, bunching up the fabric of his white undershirt. Her fingertips felt like fire - welcome fire - on his heated skin. He needed more. He needed so much more of her.  
  
He slipped his hand between their bodies, lifting the hem of her flimsy sea-green nightie. His digits traced the curve of her womanhood and she writhed beneath him, his name like a naughty prayer on her pink lips. “Luckyyyyy…”  
  
He moved off of her, crouching low on the mattress and drawing her creamy thighs apart. She bucked on the bed and he pressed a hand gently to her right leg to hold her in place. He looked up at her. Her eyes were shining with anticipation. She arched up and this time be obliged by tucking his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. Maternity underwear or not, they were sexy as hell.  
  
He tugged down the panties, sliding them off her feet and setting them on the floor. “Lucky,” Siobhan panted. “Please put your mouth on me.” Her voice was husky and her accent more pronounced. Nothing turned him on more than that lilting, lyrical voice.  
  
He licked his lips, noticing her tracing the movement of his tongue as he did so. Then he was lying belly-first on the bed and pressing his mouth to her already moist center. “Oh damn, oh shit!” she cried out the moment he first touched her there. The pregnancy hormones had made her especially sensitive and he could tell that she was enjoying every single thrust of his tongue. She just got wetter and wetter still and he was lapping and suckling greedily on her juices. She tasted … Like everything that was good; everything that was pure. Imagine -- after all of the time he had wasted hung up on his past, he was missing this!  
  
He flicked his tongue at her clit, circling it round and round the pulsing bud. He felt her hands clutch at the tips of his hair. She tugged hard, almost painfully, but he didn’t stop until he felt the first waves of her orgasm coming on. She rocked against his mouth and then slowed her movements and finally just lay there slack as waves of pleasure shown on her pretty face. Lucky watched her for a moment and then licked her seam twice more. She sprawled on the bed, throwing her hands out at her sides.  
  
“Oh, Lucky,” she moaned. “That was … Delicious.”  
  
He winked at her. “I believe that was my line.”  
  
She smiled lazily. “I feel like I should return the favor once I can move again.”  
  
“You already have returned the favor many, many times. Today I am taking care of your needs.”  
  
“What’s the special occasion?” She teased.  
  
“Every day is special with you… I just want you to know how much I appreciate you… Love you… Need you.”  
  
Siobhan grinned. “When you talk like that-”  
  
“You’re getting turned on again, aren’t you?” Lucky laughed.  
  
She nodded. “Uh huh… Lucky, I need you inside of me. Right now.” She clawed at the drawstring on his baggy pajama bottoms. He chuckled, seeing her hurry. She was practically ripping them and his boxers off of him.  
  
He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and pressed his engorged member to her entrance. She threw her head back, a loud scream splitting the air, when he slide into her and began to slowly thrust. “Faster, Lucky, faster,” she pleaded. Her nails nipped into the skin of his back, raking down his shoulders to his waist. She would leave marks on him and it was more than okay.  
  
He thrust deeper into her, pulling all of the way out of her, and then slamming back in. She sighed in pleasure and he couldn’t resist the urge to grasp her shoulders and roll her over so she was now on top, riding him. She clamped down on him and it felt damn good. He was supposed to be pleasuring her but she was giving that pleasure right back to him. There was that equalness again; that unique compatibility.  
  
Her breasts jiggled enticingly in his face and he reared up to capture one nipple between his teeth. He lightly nipped the skin through her barely-there nightie. She smiled the whole time. He could _see_ the pleasure he was giving her and _feel_ the pleasure she was giving him in return.  
  
She rode him hard, her legs squeezing around his as she straddled him. She bounced atop him wildly. Finally, he saw the look in her eyes. The look that said she was flying towards the edge and desperately needed her release. He pushed deeper into her and she screamed out his name as she came. Lucky pumped into her a few more times and then he too hit his peak.  
  
Panting loudly, she collapsed on his chest for a long moment. He kissed the crown of her head. She started to roll off of him but he tugged her back. "Hey, where do you think you’re going?” He asked.  
  
“I don’t wanna crush you any more than necessary, Lucky.”  
  
“You’re light as a feather as always, Siobhan.”  
  
“You’re a damn good liar, Spencer.”  
  
He grinned as she rolled off him and curled up against his side. He looped arm around her and held her close. His hand found her belly once again. “If it’s a girl, I want to name her Lauren,” Lucky whispered against the shell of her ear. “Lauren _Siobhan…”_  
  
Siobhan lifted her eyes to his. The blue expanse was now murky with unshed tears. “Do you mean that?”  
  
“Yes. I hope she’s just like her mother.”  
  
“Oh, Lucky, damn you for being so wonderful,” she said and pressed her teary face against his chest. He felt the dampness of her tears seeping onto his skin.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. “If I’m anything close to wonderful, it’s because you’re helping me become the man I’ve always wanted to be…. Thank you.”  
  
Siobhan didn’t answer; her silence a clear refusal to accept any credit for who he had become. She had told him many times that he was always a great man; that she loved him just the way he was.  
  
As she snuggled still closer to his body, he smiled. So this was what happiness felt like, huh? It was nice. No, it was _amazing._  
  
**The end.**


End file.
